


Sink or swim

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), i dunk pretty hard on Tai in this, i'm sorry i love him but Yang's in a dark place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Yang after the events of Volume 3.Prompt: Tell us about a time when you were left on your own, to fend for yourself in an overwhelming situation.
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Kudos: 3





	Sink or swim

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I really answered the prompt but this is what happened so have fun.

You lay on your bed in the afternoon sun. Looking out the bedroom window and note the last few orange leaves clinging desperately to the large tree closest to your room. They’re trying so hard but it’s no use, a breeze comes along and plucks them off easily and they scatter, each in separate directions at the mercy of a different air stream. You track one with your eyes as it spirals downward landing in the garden. Dad’s garden. 

It’s beautiful. As it should be, he has poured a lot of energy into it over the years. Often pulling up plants from one area and relocating them to the other side. You never understood that part. But it keeps him busy and he always seems happy when he’s elbow deep in horse crap or whatever he uses.

It’s a good garden. Ringed by a thick hedge, you see the tell-tale blue flowers of convolvulus peeking through. No doubt, Dad will have that gone in a few days. Right in the centre lies a bush that only ever holds a single white rose. Flowers you can’t name are scattered around various vegetables and fruit trees, and even a strawberry section he put in just for you. 

You’ve made a lot of meals out of that garden. It’s brought your family a lot of joy.

You’ve always hated it. 

It’s a reminder that everyone leaves. 

You were young when your mother died. Not as young as Ruby, who has no memories of her, only what she’s imagined from stories. Sometimes you think that might be easier. She doesn’t feel herself losing her more and more as the years pass. You don’t really have any specific memories of her either. But you can remember the warmth of her arms around you. You can’t recall what it sounded like, but you know the feeling of your chest lighting up inside whenever she laughed at one of your terrible jokes. Though the exact situations are gone now. The feelings linger.

You don’t blame her for leaving you. Hunting the creatures of Grimm and protecting civilians is a dangerous job. You look at your right arm, what’s left of it at least. You know more than most, the sacrifices required. You don’t blame your mother. You blame your father.

She left to protect others. He left to protect himself.

He never physically went anywhere, just shut down. He focussed on his damn plants and left you to raise Ruby and yourself before you could even reach the top shelf in the fridge. 

She died and it was horrible and painful but it’s no excuse, he shouldn’t have the luxury of being able to opt-out of life for a few years. You didn’t.

He came around eventually, he’s better now, he’s trying but it’s a little late. You and Ruby are grown and capable of looking after yourselves. You have a team … had a team. They left too. You lost your arm and your team in a single night. One was taken home by her father and the other ran away without a half glance back. Even Ruby has gone off on what is probably a suicide mission.

And you’re sitting in bed. You stand. It’s time to stop ‘moping’ as your father so eloquently put it.

Everyone leaves. The only person you can rely on is yourself. And maybe if you’re good enough, strong enough, they’ll see they can rely on you too. And maybe someone will finally stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
